


Sefikura Week 2019

by Up_sideand_down



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Sefikura Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Up_sideand_down/pseuds/Up_sideand_down
Summary: Over and over, Sephiroth and Cloud just can't seem to get apart. See notes for chapter descriptions





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Reunion -- Seph had a little secret life before he went to Shinra. Namely...his short stint at high school

Sephiroth walked into a familiar sight: his roommate Genesis going through his mail. 

“That’s illegal you know,” Sephiroth said, not really meaning it.

“Yeah, yeah,” Genesis said, “What’s this?” He held up an invite. It read  _Rocket High 5 Year Reunion_. Sephiroth’s mouth quirked up in a smile. 

“I went to a school in Rocket Town,” Sephiroth said, “Said it would help me integrate with other people my age better. 

“You graduated from a high school 5 years ago?” Genesis said. 

“I graduated at 15,” Sephiroth said. 

“That makes more sense,” Genesis said. Sephiroth went over to the flashing light on his answering machine. 

“ _Damn Seph do you know how hard it is to get this number?”_ a very familiar female voice said, “ _did you get your invite…well you will anyway. You should come to the reunion. Cloud said he would.”_  

Genesis watched Sephiroth’s expression change. 

“Okay who is Cloud?”

* * *

“I don’t know why I brought you,” Sephiroth groaned. 

“You were so tiny!” Genesis cooed, looking at the different pictures. 

“I’m well aware,” Sephiroth noted, “I was the youngest in our graduating class.”

“And very skinny,” Genesis noted, “which one of these was Cloud?” Sephiroth peered into it. 

“Maybe by the prom photos?” Sephiroth offered. 

“He took you to  _prom_?” Genesis choked. 

“We went as friends,” Sephiroth said, “in a group.”

“I can’t imagine you at a high school dance,” Genesis said, “I can’t imagine you as a little 15 year old with all these tall people. How many lockers did you get shoved into.”

“Three,” Sephiroth said, “Until Cloud started sitting by me.” Sephiroth smiled and nodded at a woman who waved at him, then went back to peering at the pictures. 

“Here he is,” Sephiroth said. Genesis looked at a photo of a rowdy looking blonde, splattered with paint, but beaming. Genesis noted a whisp of shoulder length white hair close to Cloud. 

“We did an art project together,” Sephiroth said, “It was awful, but we got an A…no doubt for the effort we put into it.”

“Sephiroth!” 

Sephiroth stood back up and smiled. A brunette girl nearly dove in to hug him. To Genesis’s absolute shock, he hugged her back. 

“So much for coming back to visit,” she said giving him a punch in the arm. 

“I did,” Sephiroth argued back, “none of you were here.”

“Humph,” she huffed, “well…then I guess I can tell you Cloud’s looking at your guys’s old art project.” 

“They kept that?!” Sephiroth said. 

* * *

Genesis was happy to entertain Tifa, swapping stories of nerdy, helpless Sephiroth, both young and the current one, as Sephiroth searched out Cloud. 

He was standing in front of a wooden sculpture, splattered with paint. Not even the artists knew what it was supposed to be. 

“I thought they were being generous with an A,” Sephiroth said, standing next to him, “I never thought they were going to keep this thing.” Cloud smiled without looking over. 

“It’s not that bad,” Cloud said, “and this really was our best work.” Now he turned, he seemed tired, but happy.

“Tifa spent at least fifteen minutes bitching at me for leaving and not visiting,” Cloud said, “how about you?” 

“I snuck off after five,” Sephiroth said, “where did you end up? I tried keeping up. You never seemed to spend time in one place.”

“Junon,” Cloud said, “I own a business there. Meant to get to Midgar…but it’s such a shithole.” Sephiroth laughed at that. 

“What are you doing now?” 

“Delivery Service,” Cloud said, “Only one that goes everywhere.” Sephiroth laughed again. 

“That really sounds like you,” Sephiroth said. They were quiet for a moment, just letting the time and distance catch up to them.

“Tifa and Genesis are probably going to look for us soon,” Sephiroth noted. 

“Do you wanna say ‘fuck em’ and go get burgers down the street?” Cloud said, “Like old times?” Sephiroth found himself reaching for his first boyfriend’s hand. If felt strange being the taller one now. 

“Lead the way,” Sephiroth said.


	2. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud really does love Seph, there's just one problem...and it has to do with their sleeping arrangements

It was about 2:30 in the morning when Cloud woke up. He was positively drenched in sweat. 

The reason for that was cocooned all around him. Sephiroth was so cuddly when he was sleeping, but gods damn it all, the man’s temperature just ran hot. Cloud couldn’t sleep more than a few hours before he woke up completely soaked and miserable. 

It took a few minutes for Cloud to untangle himself. Their legs were so twisted together from their earlier…activities. Then Seph had Cloud all wrapped up in his arms. It had been romantic a few hours ago, now it was stifling. Then there was the hair. Seph had it braided up for the evening, but it always unraveled a little and he snapped awake if Cloud accidentally caught it under him as he got up. 

He managed it and slid out of the bed, leaving Seph still sleeping. He took a moment to appreciate his handiwork. Seph really did look like a serene angel when he was asleep. 

A gust of cold air brought him back to his current mission: He was still sweaty as Ifrit’s Ballsack. He tugged on his discarded pair of boxers, just in case Seph’s neighbors were awake, before stepping out onto the balcony. 

It was much colder out here, but it was also a clear night. He could over Junon, all the way out to the docks and to the sea. If he listened, he could almost hear the waves. 

He was nearly dry when he heard the balcony door slide open. 

“I thought I didn’t wake you this time,” Cloud said, without turning. 

“I got cold,” Sephiroth said. Cloud almost snorted. 

“Really?” Cloud said. Sephiroth leaned on the bannister next to him, so their arms could touch. Sephiroth shivered after a moment. 

“You’re serious,” Cloud said, wrapping an arm around him. 

“I’m sorry I keep waking you up,” Sephiroth said. 

“Don’t be,” Cloud said, “it’s not your fault and you can’t help it. Besides, it’s a nice way to wake up sometimes.” Sephiroth smiled, but mostly to placate Cloud. 

“How about this,” Cloud said, “can we crack open this door a bit, let some cooler air in for me.”

“I’m fine with that,” Sephiroth said. He paused for a longer moment. 

“Perhaps…I could also be the…what did Zack call it…the little spoon?” Cloud lost it for a moment, giggling at the sound of that phrase leaving Seph’s mouth. Sephiroth was smiling too, laughing in that quiet way he had. 

“I can cuddle you,” Cloud said. And with that Sephiroth took his hand and led him back to bed. He wrapped Cloud’s arms around his chest, pulled one leg up over his and settled in, his back to Cloud’s chest. 

Lips brushed over Cloud’s knuckles and Cloud brushed his own against the back of Sephiroth’s neck. Soon enough, Seph’s breathing went deep again and he was out. 

Hours later, when Cloud felt that sickly heat around him again…he poked a leg out from the covers. The room was cold…and that was perfect. 


	3. Bad Hair Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmates are one thing, it's a bit more problematic if they don't follow your hygiene routine

When Cloud woke up, he felt heavy. Not hangover heavy, but literally heavier, like there was some great weight on it. As he sat up and looked around, he realized that was exactly what happened. Somehow, overnight, he had grown nearly 5 feet of hair and it had turned grey. 

“What the fuck?” he said. A bed away someone else groaned and sat up. 

“I know we have a mission Seph, but I am begging for just half an hour more,” the man said. 

“What the fuck?” Cloud repeated. The man looked over. 

“Are you alright?” he asked, “You didn’t look too great yesterday.”

“No,” Cloud said, “Who the fuck are you?” Cloud noticed now that he was also much taller and…well built than he was last night. He stumbled to the bathroom. 

“What the fuck!” he said once more. And at that point Zack Fair more or less got the gist of what was going on.

* * *

Luckily for Sephiroth, Cloud’s mother was much quicker on the uptake than Zack had been. She had found her son, in the bathroom…playing with his hair and looking awfully confused. Then he spoke in a clear, crisp accent–that definitely wasn’t from around here–as he stammered out an apology.

“Do you know where you are?” she asked him. 

“…no,” he admitted, “not in the slightest.”

“That’s alright,” she said, “the good news is Cloud will be close and he knows his way around. I’ll make you breakfast while we wait. Do you like pancakes or waffles better?” 

“Yes?” he said. 

“Both then,” she said, “come on, don’t be afraid, things will get back to normal soon enough.”

* * *

Zack rushed out after the guy in Seph’s body. He had pulled on Seph’s coat as soon as he realized he was just in the Nibelhiem Inn. He still was wearing Seph’s sleep clothes and his hair was still in that messy braid. 

To Zack’s horror, Seph walked up to a door and let himself in. 

“Wait!” he tried. 

“MA!” Seph said. 

“In the kitchen,” she called, “If you are Cloud.”

“Oh thank Odin,” Seph said, “Am I…still here.”

“Yes,” a woman said poking her head out of the next room, “Waffles are on if you want some.” Zack walked in. A blonde sitting at the table, set down his fork and made to get up.

“Claudia Strife,” the woman said, “You must have been chasing Cloud here.” Zack shook her hand. The blonde’s eyes went big.

“Oh Zack,” he said, “I’d forgotten.”

“Sit,” the woman said, “or your breakfast will get cold.”

“Your real son is actually here,” the blonde said, in Sephiroth’s crisp efficient accent, “I’m sure you would-”

“I’ve got enough batter to feed a family,” she said, “sit and eat your waffles, Cloud yours are on next.” Seph’s body more or less collapsed in a chair. 

“I’m so very confused,” The blonde that was Sephiroth said. 

“That’s alright,” the woman said. She nudged Zack. “Sit,” she demanded. 

“The short version is Cloud and…your name was dear?” she paused. 

“Oh Sephiroth,” the blonde said. 

“Sephiroth, lovely name,” she said, “Cloud and Sephiroth are soulmates. Now I know a lot of soulmates have markings or extra senses, but the planet seemed to think that there was a very short period of time in which Sephiroth and Cloud would even be close…so instead once they were close, it swapped your bodies around to make sure you met. I’m not sure when it will unswap you, but I suppose soon enough. After breakfast certainly.”

“These are very delicious,” Sephiroth said suddenly. 

“I’m glad you like them,” Claudia said, “would you like seconds?” 

“I couldn’t,” he said. The blonde kid’s face was apparently much more animated that Seph’s face was because his expression seemed much more guilty.

Claudia pointed to a large bowl of batter, “I have to get through all of this.”

“Oh…” Seph paused, “then yes please.”

“Grab a plate Zack,” Claudia said. 

Sephiroth looked over at his body, and frowned at the state of his hair.

“That’s got knots,” he said, frowning. Cloud picked it up. 

“Oh…oh I’m sorry,” Cloud said. 

“It’s alright,” Sephiroth said, “It just might take a washing or an oil treatment, which can be an ordeal. It’s my own fault for keeping it long.”

“I have a fully functional bathroom,” Claudia said, “but wait until after breakfast.”

* * *

Cloud leaned against the outside of his mother’s bathtub. Sephiroth seemed impressed with it. 

“Guiding paid for it,” Cloud admitted, “And Ma should spoil herself sometimes.”

“She is a very nice woman,” Sephiroth said, “and her cooking is exceptional.”

Sephiroth leaned over the water, unraveling the mess Cloud had kept his hair in. He didn’t seem to mind. 

“I rather like taking care of it,” Sephiroth said, “it’s a pain and can be a hassle, but it smells so nice while I do it and it’s calming.” Cloud relaxed as Seph combed his hair. And it did smell nice in here. 

“You seem to be enjoying yourself,” Sephiroth said. 

“I very much doubt I’ll ever get to experience this from this end again,” Cloud said, “my hair just…does what it wants.”

“I noticed,” Sephiroth said, “I spent quite some time playing with it this morning…I found it fun.” Cloud snickered at that. 

“That’s one way to put it,” Cloud said. They went quiet again. 

“I can be a very messy person,” Cloud said suddenly. Sephiroth paused where he was combing. “I tend to push against people sometimes, and it usually doesn’t end well for me. And I’m scrawny as all hell…you’re kind of out of my league look wise.”

“I disagree,” Sephiroth said, “I find you…very attractive.”

“You’re just saying that, “Cloud said. 

“No,” Sephiroth said, he seemed to have trouble looking at Cloud, “I…looked at you quite extensively this morning…I…I really liked what I saw.” Cloud turned a little and looked at Sephiroth. Sephiroth leaned forward, looking at his own face, searching his eyes to make sure it was alright. 

Cloud leaned forward to break the distance. It was a very light kiss, very chaste, but they both closed their eyes. 

When they opened them, they were looking through their own eyes. 

“Oh good,” Sephiroth said relieved, “I was dreading showing you how to wrap this up.”

 

 


	4. Unsafe Practices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth would so much like to envy Cloud for his talent with food...but it's just not worth it. From the "You Are What You Eat" AU.

Sephiroth tried, he really, really tried. He knew he was never going to be the level of cook that Cloud was. Cloud just had an innate sense of flavor. He knew what would be delicious, he always just knew.

“It’s years of dealing with your palate,” Cloud teased him, “You’ve eaten literal shit before. I’ve figured out how to make a lot of things taste good.”

But as he stood before the charred carcass of his latest attempt at cooking…somehow Cloud’s teasing didn’t help.

Nor did Cloud’s laughter.

“I think it’s done,” Cloud said, wiping tears from his eyes as the smoke alarms finally shut off.

* * *

 

Sephiroth’s eye flicked up to the oven’s very high temperature. Then back down in horror to where Cloud was gently touching the top of his pie with his ungloved hand.

“Not done,” Cloud declared, then he tapped the next one.

“That’s done,” Cloud said and pulled it out. It smelled divine. Cloud went back to tossing the stir fry. Sephiroth hovered his hand over the pie crust.

“Don’t touch that,” Cloud said, “it’s very hot.”

“You just touched it,” Sephiroth pointed out. Cloud held out his hand.

“I’ve burned my fingers enough I hardly feel the pain anymore,” Cloud said. Sephiroth took the offered hand and inspected it. He kissed the burn-scarred fingertips gently. And Cloud smiled.

* * *

 

Sephiroth was careful as he sliced an onion. Cloud was slicing sedately beside him. But Cloud sedate was still faster than careful Seph.

But not carefully enough.

He pulled his hand away before blood even started to drip.

“It’s alright,” Cloud says, “everyone is clumsy sometimes.” Cloud’s hand was quick and efficient in wrapping up his nicked finger. Cloud even put a kiss on it.

“To make it feel better,” Cloud said. But Seph still felt a small well of shame as Cloud banished him to the other side of the counter.

Then he watched in awe as Cloud started chopping at speed.

“I could watch that all day,” Sephiroth said. Then made a face as Cloud popped a piece of raw onion in his mouth.

* * *

 

Sephiroth blushed as the waiters quickly whipped up a table for him in the back of the kitchen. Cloud assured him the whole staff pretty much loved him.

“They think you are absolutely adorable,” he said, “they ask about you every week. In fact this is their idea.”

But Seph would be lying if he said he wasn’t curious about how good Cloud was at his job.

Cloud was insane. He never stopped doing two things at once. Sometimes it was three. Always moving, shouting, occasionally dancing.

And then flavor would blossom in Sephiroth’s mouth as Cloud did his taste checks. He looked at Sephiroth for approval and Seph always nodded. Even when Cloud disagreed.

“Needs more salt,” Cloud would say, or, “a bit more acid,” as he squeezed some lemon juice in.

Plates filled with dainty bites of the specials Cloud was making were set before Sephiroth. Whenever something just made his mouth dance with joy Cloud was always watching him with that smile on his face.

He had always assumed it was a bit haughty, like Cloud knew how good he was. He suddenly realized it wasn’t that at all. Cloud was looking to Seph for approval. He wanted Sephiroth to like it.

“Tell Cloud I want more of that,” Sephiroth said to the closet busboy, and pointing to a green blob of something that was absolutely delicious.

Cloud laughed at that.

“He said to save room for dessert,” the busboy said.

* * *

 

Dessert happened to be fire. Or at least something Cloud lit on fire. Sephiroth leaned back as Cloud cooked it in front of him.

Luckily it was extinguished when it was served to him.

It was caramelized and sweet and so delicious.

“I’d be jealous about you showing off,” Sephiroth said, “that when I burn something it tastes awful, but when you do it it tastes like heaven-” Cloud opened his mouth to argue.

“But I can’t,” Sephiroth said, “because I know I am never going to taste anything that isn’t delicious ever again.” Cloud was turning bright red now. He buried his face in his hands.

“I’d say it’s dangerous to praise me like that,” Cloud said when his face turned back to it’s normal color.

“I like living dangerously,” Sephiroth said, “You’re as dangerous as they come.”

Cloud’s kiss tasted a little bit like that green stuff.


	5. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seph wants a fresh start...one that includes bringing new life in the deadest place imaginable

The delivery guy that came so recommended rode in on a motorcycle. Not that Seph judged those types of things...it just didn’t seem like the type of vehicle that allowed him to carry a lot of packages. And Seph had several things he had ordered. 

“Just easier to see what’s around me,” the blonde delivery man said as Sephiroth signed, “not that I need to here...I didn’t even know this place was a farm. I thought it was all just wasteland.”

“I’m sure it isn’t any more,” Sephiroth agreed, “but maybe now that Midgar’s reactors are gone...it could be something else.” 

“Well good luck to you,” the delivery man said. He had been the only person to do so. The ShinRa’s laughed, despite quickly going bankrupt themselves. The few SOLDIERs left thought he was crazy. He would be much better suited to mercenary work.

He opened his package until he found one filled with seeds, fruits and veggies yes, but also some flowers and grasses as well. He didn’t know what once grew around here. 

“I just don’t want to destroy things anymore,” he told them. 

* * *

 

He was thankful after the first rain that he had only gotten to planting a few crops. Trying to find any ground that was fertile at all. The flash flood didn’t recede for days, but luckily his cabin was on higher ground. Probably why it had still been standing when he bought the place. 

“Wutai survives these,” he told his survivors, “they make...what did they call them, ‘floating gardens’ something like that. I doubt I can get a farmer to tell me how...but perhaps I can engineer something. 

He had mounds built when the delivery man came back, this time with pallets and planks of wood. 

“That dirt is just gonna wash away next time it rains,” he pointed out, “no matter how much wood you put around it. It’s too silty.” Sephiroth knew he was right. 

“I bet there might be something thicker if you dig deeper,” the delivery guy said, “there should be halfway decent farmland beneath the dusty crap...if the history books are right. And you’ve got a good water well...it’s not all lost...probably.”

“So long as they weren’t published by ShinRa,” Sephiroth said. 

“Maybe some pots to start with once you get some good soil,” the delivery man said, “Or a little garden bed. There’s nothing wrong with starting small.”

* * *

 

Sephiroth had to dig half a meter to find that soil, but find it he did. In patches. He also ordered some pots for his flowers, perhaps one for a tomato plant or to start a tree. 

The delivery man came quickly enough. He let Sephiroth sign before he noticed the garden bed. 

“That is atrocious,” he said. Not cruelly. Sephiroth knew he was correct. Then the delivery man went back to his bike and came back with a set of tools. 

“I couldn’t ask you for that,” Sephiroth said, “I don’t even know your name.”

“Cloud,” he said, “and I cannot leave you with this monstrosity.”

When he left, the garden bed was much neater and sturdier. Sephiroth felt confident in adding another two wheelbarrows of good soil to it before planting. 

* * *

 

There were green buds peeking out of his pots when his next packages came. Cloud seemed dubious as he watched Sephiroth untangle the wire from the fence he ordered. 

“I’m sure I can put it up, thank you,” Sephiroth said. 

“It will be faster with two,” Cloud said. 

“I’m sure you have other deliveries to manage,” Sephiroth said. 

“I had a sneaking suspicion I should make you my last stop,” Cloud said. It was faster with two. And Sephiroth got an idea on how to build this stupid fence. 

“The wolves don’t get too close,” he said, “but once I figure out how to fight the dust and the flooding I don’t want them here.” 

“That’s fair enough,” Cloud said, “they know there’s no food around here...yet.” Sephiroth smiled. 

“Where do you get your food?” Cloud said. 

“I have a lot of canned and preserved foods,” Sephiroth said, “and a sturdy freezer.” 

“Thank goodness,” Cloud said, “I was wondering I should be bringing you food too.”

* * *

 

He had a proper sprout when Cloud stopped by “just because” for the first time. He had brought beer and some sort of casserole. He didn’t ask why or for what reason, just sat and drank beer and regaled Sephiroth with delivery stories. 

It was a nice visit. 

“Good,” Cloud said, “I didn’t take you for a hermit anyway.”

* * *

 

He was mourning three of his potted plants that died. He just couldn’t figure out why. Angeal would be disappointed in him.

Cloud was delivering the composter that would be their temporary grave. 

“Might just be the climate,” he offered, “too hot for them, too cold for them. You got farther than I ever have.” 

“I also brought you these,” he said, handing over a handmade packet of seeds, “a friend of mine grows them not too far from here. Let’s see if you can to. They’re flowers, big beautiful flowers.”

“Thank you,” Sephiroth said feeling oddly touched. Cloud smiled at that, then lifted a pot of something. 

“I reversed engineered my mother’s stew,” Cloud said, “and brought enough to feed you for a week.” 

Sephiroth rather enjoyed that week too.

* * *

 

He was celebrating his tomatoes. They were alive and well, along with the lilies Cloud had gifted him. He might even be able to harvest some too. 

Cloud delivered a person instead. Sephiroth felt his blood drain. 

But instead of a hate fueled tirade, the wutainese princess fell to the ground laughing. 

“I really thought you were shitting me Cloud,” Yuffie said, “The Demon of Wutai...farming!” It took almost twenty minutes for her to stop giggling. 

She agreed to share some books about how the Wutai people conquered monsoon season. 

“My father is never going to believe this,” she said.

“How do you know her?” he asked Cloud. Cloud just shrugged. 

“I meet a lot of weird people,” he offered up. 

 He only realized after she had gone that she had swiped his only blooming lily pot. He figured he deserved it. Cloud brought it back the next day.

* * *

 

Cloud stopped one day, sitting on his bike and staring. He’d been coming and going for months...and just hadn’t seen the green seeping in. Part of him knew it was because Midgar wasn’t sucking the life out of the area, but part of him thought it might be from all the care Sephiroth had been pouring out here, for no other reason than because he could. 

“You’re getting grass,” Cloud said, when he heard the wood creaking on the porch, “never thought it would happen in my lifetime.” 

“And I’ve got tomatoes and potatoes,” Sephiroth said. He had a little bowl full of them. Cloud laughed when Sephiroth handed them over. 

“I’ve heard your first bit should be given away,” Sephiroth said, “I can’t think of anyone else I’d want to give them too.” Cloud tucked the bowl neatly in one of Fenrir’s compartments, writing a note to return it. 

“Hey...Seph?” he asked, “I know you’re a busy farmer and all...but would you want to...go for a ride with me?” Sephiroth was quiet for a long moment. 

“I actually would really love to,” Sephiroth said. 

* * *

 

Sephiroth felt the wind in his hair and Cloud’s shoulder under his cheek and wondered if this was what a fresh start was meant to be like. 


	6. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth isn't good at taking vacations...but his boyfriend is the master at it

Sephiroth just didn’t know how to break it to Cloud that he hadn’t taken a vacation…probably ever. He knew he deserved one. And he had been on vacation leave before…he just always got called in to help somewhere, so he did. 

“And that’s very nice,” Cloud said, when he first tried to explain, “but you are on vacation. With me. And your time is important too.”

That and Cloud hadn’t been to many places, at least not as a tourist. And he had looked forward to it. The most vacation he’d had was when he and his mom went hiking their way to Rocket Town. 

And Costa Del Sol was not precisely a place to…rough it. In fact Sephiroth had rented the SOLDIER villa for their stay. High luxury…not that he ever lived like that. 

The first night was easy. They arrived, they unpacked, they walked along their beachfront. Cloud found a lot of shells and put them in a bucket for some reason. They cuddled, and they were very tired. 

But as he awoke and poked at his breakfast, Sephiroth was dreading when the phone would call. Because Cloud would probably pick it up…and he did not want to have this fight. 

“You’re not done with breakfast yet?” Cloud said. Sephiroth paused with his toast in the air. 

“No?” he said. 

“Well you better hurry we have sand castle lessons in half an hour and I dunno about you but I have to get lotioned up or I’ll burn to a crisp.” Sephiroth blinked at his boyfriend. He had no idea what he was talking about. 

“You did look at the calendar I sent you?” Cloud said. 

“You sent me a calendar?” Sephiroth said. Cloud dug through Sephiroth’s PHS, and frowned. 

“Didn’t go through,” Cloud said, “that’s why you never stopped me…”

“Stopped you from what?” Sephiroth asked. 

“I…signed us up to do a lot of things,” Cloud said. He was pulling out his notebook planner. Where Seph was forced to use ShinRa’s newest tech, Cloud prefered to write things down. 

The whole of this week was filled with abbreviations. Sephiroth blinked. 

“I knew I should have talked to you. But this vacation was so sudden and you had a lot of missions…” Cloud looked guilty, “I got carried away.”

“No, no,” Sephiroth said, “I just…I didn’t know people did things on vacation. I thought they just…tried to relax.”

“I meant I left time for that,” Cloud said, “but I’m not good at that either. I like to do fun shit. Make memories.”

“Oh,” Sephiroth said, “that seems like a much more obvious solution.”

“Solution to what?” Cloud asked. And the villa phone rang on que. 

“That would be HQ asking me to do some extra work while I’m here,” Sephiroth said. Cloud shook his head. 

“No work for you,” Cloud said, “I think I filled up almost all of our time.” And with that he picked up the receiver. 

Sephiroth grinned a little too broadly, when Cloud said, “I’m sorry, but we have a fully booked day on our vacation. We won’t be back until late depending on how long dinner takes.” 

* * *

Sephiroth and Cloud practically fell into bed exhausted. After sand castles, they went parasailing and then tried out wakeboarding. 

“I should shower the salt and sand off,” Cloud said. 

“I’ll join you so I don’t fall asleep,” Sephiroth said, “you certainly know how to plan a vacation.”

“You know I like to show a man a good time,” Cloud said. 

“Genesis all but said that we wouldn’t be leaving bed this week,” Sephiroth said with a small laugh in his throat. 

“I mean I’ll rock your world if paddle boarding lessons don’t kill us as badly as wakeboarding did,” Cloud said. Sephiroth did laugh then. 

“What else are we doing tomorrow?” he asked. 


	7. Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth lost all his memories...but something about his feels right...and his pokemon agree

 Sephiroth’s first experience returning to Aloha was getting tackled. Aerith told him later that she had missed her big brother horribly and just couldn’t help herself. Gast told him the same and Ifalna practically tackled Sephiroth herself. He learned, or perhaps remembered really, that Alohans showed affection quite physically. Hugs, pats, high fives, they just loved to touch him. And he knew he must have known that because he grew to like it very quickly. 

That isn’t to say they weren’t gentle with him. Gast checked on him every morning still. 

“Nilhelgo toxin is not something you mess with,” he said, “and while I don’t think you’ll ever fully remember everything…I don’t want you to lose your memories again. Aerith wouldn’t forgive me.”

He had been worried about coming back having forgotten everything. The doctors in Kanto had advice aplenty, but none of them had ever experienced what he had. But Aloha was not a place that turned you away. Everyone, even people out and about were just happy to see him “back”. Not caring at all that he didn’t know who they were. 

“You’ll get used to it,” Aerith said, “you did the first time.” Aerith had been easy, he slid in next to her like the place was made for him…and indeed it was. His pokémon even liked her, even prickly little Mimikyu loved her.

But he knew when she was quiet that she was nervous too. 

“I shouldn’t be,” Aerith said, “He was your best friend and he was there…he knows what happened…part of me just wants things to get back to the way they were.”

But the young blonde man didn’t seem nervous at all. He seemed quite relieved. 

“Hi Sephiroth,” he said, “I know you don’t remember me, but I’m Cloud.” Sephiroth shook his hand and it was warm and welcoming as the whole Melemele Island had been.

“Believe it or not your Umbreon and my Jolteon were eggs from the same litter,” Cloud said, “hatched at the same time and evolved at the same time.” Indeed the two sniffed and circled each other before nudging happily against each other. Cloud smiled at then.

“Your pokémon tried to protect you while it happened,” Cloud said, “Fought for you until the end…but I bet they remember as much as you do, but I remember them.” Umbreon arched up as Cloud scratched the good spot under his chin.

“I’m sorry I don’t remember,” Sephiroth said.

“That’s alright,” Cloud said, “We’ve got some time to make new memories.”

* * *

Sephiroth held Mimikyu tightly as it tried to lash out at Cloud’s Pikachu. 

“I’m sorry,” Sephiroth said, “I knew I shouldn’t have brought him out, he’s very tempermental.”

“I know,” Cloud said, calmly and picked up his Pikachu. He walked closer to Sephiroth.

“Do you want to trade Mimikyu for my Pikachu?” Cloud asked. Mimikyu nearly screeched at that.

“No,” Sephiroth said.

“And why not?” Cloud asked.

“Because I think he’s adorable and wonderful,” Sephiroth said. Mimikyu stopped and looked up at his trainer.

“See,” Cloud said to the pokémon, “you don’t have to be jealous of this fat boy.” Pikachu shouted in protest.

“Your trainer loves you and believes in you and wouldn’t trade you for anything. And I knew he wouldn’t when I asked because I was there when he caught you and I caught this chunk. He said you were so cute.” Mimikyu nuzzled closer to Sephiroth at that.

“So can I put Pikachu down now. He’s really heavy.”

“Pika!” he protested again.

* * *

When Cloud asked Sephiroth let him hold his Phantump, Cloud knew exactly how to hold it to get it to doze. 

“They’re all a little different,” Cloud said, “but this guy is a clinger.”

Sephiroth backed up when the Tauros reared on his hind legs. Cloud did not. Instead he put his hand on his hip. 

“Out again?” Cloud said, “this is quite a pattern.” Tauros cocked his head like a shrug.

“Wanna walk home with me and Seph?” Cloud asked. And to Sephiroth’s shocked Tauros turned as Cloud walked by.

“How do you do that?” Sephiroth asked.

“What?” Cloud asked.

“You just…calm them down,” Sephiroth said, “no battles or anything.”

* * *

“It’s quite simple,” Aerith said, over dinner, “Cloud is next in line to be island Kahuna.” Cloud choked.

“I am not!” Cloud said.

“Nanaki says you are,” Aerith says, “that you’re his apprentice. That Tapu Koko has come to you several times in approval.”

“I’m not even a trial captain,” Cloud said, “I haven’t even been to any gym for the competition thing.”

“Nanaki says a Kahuna protects the island, the people, and the pokémon,” Sephiroth said, “And I’ve watched you do all three.”

“Besides,” Aerith said, “once Seph gets on his feet you’ll have two island Captains.” Cloud was blushing.

“I’m nowhere near being a Kahuna,” Cloud said firmly, “not yet.”

“But you will be a good one,” Sephiroth said.

Sephiroth felt a hand on his and squeezed it. 

“You said that before,” Cloud said, “the day you lost your memory you said it.”

“I probably meant it then too,” Sephiroth said.

Aerith grinned behind her cup of Pinap Juice. 


End file.
